1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and process for sealing exterior windows and doors of a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been difficult to form a seal between a window and/or door frame of a log house built of rounded wooden logs.
It is an object to provide a new and unique system and process for sealing the exterior windows and doors which are particularly applicable to buildings constructed of rounded wooden logs.
For sealing a window, a lower, an upper and two side slots are formed in the building wall spaced from the window. Four panels of material are obtained each having an elongated planar portion with two spaced apart edges and two flanges extending in opposite directions from the two edges respectively. One of the flanges of one of the panels is located in the lower slot and its other flange is located next to the lower end of the window. Two of the flanges of two of the panels are located in the two side slots respectively and their other flanges are located next to the two sides of the window. One of the flanges of the fourth panel is located in the upper slot and its other flange is located next to the upper end of the window.
In a further aspect, the lower ends of the two side panels over lap the laterally extending ends of the two side panels, and the upper panel overlaps the upper extending ends of the two side panels.
The invention also is applicable to door frames in which case the lower panel will not be employed.